1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer chip varistor and an electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known multilayer chip varistor having a varistor element body in which a plurality of varistor layers are laminated together, a pair of internal electrodes of a flat plate shape arranged as opposed to each other with a varistor layer in between inside the varistor element body, and a pair of external terminal electrodes electrically connected to the associated internal electrodes (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-246207).